vornairfandomcom-20200214-history
Jolly Rodgers
Biography Jolly Rodgers. Once a pirate, now a nobleman. Jolly Rodgers was born within the Strathmore islands to mother Alice, a Clothier for the noble, and to father Zane, who he barely knew. Growing up, Jolly's father was barely around. Curious to know why, his mother would explain that he's a merchant trader. The Kingdom eventually raised the town tax causing Jolly and his mother to struggle financially. Jolly Rodger's mother would undergo 20 hour work shifts in order to stay afloat. One night, Jolly walked the streets seeking a job. Unable to find success, he walked down his local pier in frustration, he became mesmerized by a large ship that was docked at the pier. While staring at the ship, Jolly was approached by a man named Eli Scott who claimed to be a Sea Merchant. Eli mentioned that he was the Captain of the ship and invited Jolly on-board for a tour in which he delightfully accepted. Showing much excitement about the ship, Eli offered Jolly a job on-board as a trader but would have to set sail that night. With much eagerness to help his mom, Jolly gratefully accepted. He rushed home to tell his mom who was already asleep. Without wanting to wake her up, Jolly left a note stating his new profession and how he would be needing to be away for a while. Jolly returned to the ship and set sail on-board the 'Devils Disgrace'. After spending 9 months at sea, Jolly learned everything you needed to know about the sea but he started to wonder when he was going to return home, he asked Eli in which he laughed at and mentioned that this is his life now and he was never going home. Worried about his mother, Jolly grabbed his fair share and abandoned ship when they docked. He ran and ran afraid of the pirates retaliation. He spent the next 3 months returning home to his mother in Strathmore. While walking the streets of his hometown, not realizing the missing fliers for him, Jolly was apprehended by the Guards. Assuming he was being apprehended for piracy, Jolly was afraid he would never see his mother again. After traveling miles and being handed off from guard to guard He realized he was heading towards a castle. Upon entering he saw a clean lovely lady dressed in nobility waiting, realizing it's his mother Alice. Jolly ran to her apologizing for leaving and was only trying to provide for them. His mother smiled and told Jolly not to worry. She introduced him to her noble husband, Walter. Walter mentioned to Jolly that he doesn't have to worry anymore, and that he is now home, and noble. After years living in nobility, Jolly started to miss life at sea. One night, while walking through town, he came across a flier with a message stating 'Follow the Star'. Jolly looked up seeing the brightest star, and letting the curiosity get the best of him, he began to follow the star. He eventually found Polaris County and was greeted by a man named Nathecat. Showing his desire to use his maritime skills for good. Jolly Rodgers was welcomed to a position of Baron in the County. This is where he currently resides.